One more step
by FangirlNED
Summary: Ten years after the big fight with Pitch Black, he came back and took revenge on Jack. Al Jack wants now is to take one more step.
1. What happened?

Rise of the guardians fanfiction

Title: One more step

Summary: Ten years after the big fight with Pitch Black, he came back and took revenge on Jack. Al Jack wants now is to take one more step.

"JACK!"

Jack spun around and saw the black beast coming.

He ducked en shot a spare of ice at him.

He heard laughter.

"You really think you can defeat me guardians?" Pitch Black spoke.

"This will end NOW!" North screamed at Pitch.

Jack watched and didn't saw the nightmare coming from behind. The nightmare grabs him by his hoody en brought him to Pitch.

"You're right North. And it will end with little Frost here." Pitch smirked.

O no, Jack thought.

He shot ice to the nightmare and flew to the sleigh.

Pitch made a arrow out of his nightmaresand.

"Sweet dreams, Jack. You won't be any trouble to me anymore." Pitch smirked.

He shot the arrow at Jack who didn't saw it comming.

The arrow hit him in his back. He screamed in pain.

He lost control of the wind and fell.

Slowly his vision became black.

"JACK!" He heard someone scream, but didn't know who.

Slowly he lost consciousness.

He woke up in a white room, he was confused.

"Jack, are you alright?" he heard someone ask.

He looked to the left en saw Tooth.

He nodded and sighed.

"What happened?" he asked and shock of his voice. Why was it so raspy?

"You were hit by Pitch's arrow en you were unconscious for a week." She answerd.

He tried to sit up and put his legs over the edge of the bed, but his legs wouldn't follow his lead.

"Tooth... I can't feel my legs." He whispered afraid.

She looked at him and flew away.

Jack tried to follow her but his legs just wouldn't work.

North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth came in.

"Jack, what is wrong?" A Russian voice spoke.

"I can't feel my legs." He said again.

It was two and a half hour later. North and the yeti's where looking at the results of the tests.

"Jack, we have bad news." North said slowly.

Jack looked afraid.

"You will never be able to walk again Jack." He said

"WHAT!?"


	2. Getting used to

**Summary:** Ten years after the big fight with Pitch Black, he came back and took revenge on Jack. Al Jack wants now is to take one more step.

Jack was hyperventilating. He would never be able to walk again?

"Jack, calm down mate." Bunny tried to smooth him.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? I CAN'T WALK LIKE EVER AGAIN!" Jack screams almost at tears.

North stand in front of him and gave him a big hug.

"It will all be alright Jack. We are here to help you." He says softly.

Jack cried. He had never been a person to stay on one place for long, now -on the other hand- he had no choice.

"Just tell me this is just one cruel nightmare." He cried.

The guardians looked at each other.

"We're sorry Jack." Is the only thing that came from Bunny.

Jack looks at Sandy with hope.

"Sandy... would you give me a dream where I can walk again?" He asks softly.

Sandy nodded and sprinkled dreamsand over Jack's eyes.

Slowly but surely he fell in a deep, peaceful sleep.

"North, how can we help the anklebiter?" Bunny asks.

"I don't know yet. But we have to be there for him. My yeti's are making a wheelchair for him." North says.

Sandy tried to get the others attention. Man in Moon was shining through the window. He picked one of the elves and shook him hard. North, Bunny and Tooth looked at him. He made symbols of the moon and a arrow.

"MiM, Sandy why didn't you say something." North asks jolly.

Before anyone could say something a soft, golden like voice spoke.

"Dear guardians, unfortunately Jack is injured. You will have to care for him, but you mustn't forget your jobs. Jack is also a child and Pitch isn't done with him jet. Keep him dreaming, wondering, hoping and remember who he is. Because if he doesn't, Pitch wins and the world will fall."

The guardians were stunned. MiM never spoke so clear to them before.

"No worries Manny. We will keep him safe." North spoke.

The guardians nodded, no one would fail Jack.

Slowly Jack came aware of his surroundings. He was still in his room in his bed. The only change was the wheelchair next to his bed.

He eyed it over, it looked comfy.

Bunny hopped the room in.

"Hey Jack, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fucked up kangaroo. Can you help me into the chair?" Jack pointed to the wheelchair.

"Of course mate." Bunny hopped close and tilted Jack from his bed to the chair.

"Can I see the others?" Jack asks.

"Yes you can ya gumby." Bunny laughed.

Jack tried to take himself to the globe room. It was harder than it looked. Finally he reached the room and saw Sandy, North and Tooth in a discussion.

"Hey guys." Jack said.

"Jack! How are you my boy?" North asked, he was trying to keep the boy happy.

"What do you think? I can't walk, sit in this stupid chair and hungry as shit." Jack said sarcastic.

North and Bunny eyed each other, Tooth and Sandy on the other hand looked at Jack like he had grown another head. But Jack just smiled.

"Come on! What does a guy have to do to get a little food?" Jack just laughed.

Everyone laughed whit Jack and walked (Jack rolled) to the dining room. A few of the yeti's came in and helped Jack to get to the table.

 _This isn't going to be easy_ , was his only thought.


	3. Trying

**Summary:** Ten years after the big fight with Pitch Black, he came back and took revenge on Jack. Al Jack wants now is to take one more step.

Jack lied in his bed. He was bored out of his mind. He couldn't get up without North's help and his staff was out of his reach.

The door flew open and North walked in.

"Jack! Good morning!" He laughed.

"Good morning North. Would you mind helping me in my chair?" Jack speaks at a neutral tone.

North walked to Jack and picked him up, a few seconds later he lowered him to his wheelchair. He helped Jack to secure his legs and sit strait.

"Are you up for breakfast? Bunny is already in the kitchen." North invited Jack.

Jack just nodded. He wasn't in the mood today, he was bored and he wanted to see Jamie. His first believer hadn't seen him like this jet. It would happen, better sooner than later.

(I am trying something new with this. Tell me if this is helpful in reading the story.)

"North, can I see Jamie?" Jack asked out of nowhere.

North watched jack who looked hopeful.

North shook his head. "No Jack. I don't think it is good idea. You are still getting used to sitting in that chair. We don't know if your powers still work the same, if you can fly or how Jamie would react on seeing you like this."

Jacks eyes had gone wide. "What..." He whispered. "You don't trust me, do you?"

North was shocked of Jacks reaction. Jack thought that he didn't trust him?

"No Jack that is not it. We just need to know more before you can go out and do whatever it is that you always do."

Jack feels sad because of what North said. He didn't like it one bit. He just wanted to see Jamie...

"But North! ..." Jack started but was cut off by Bunny.

"No frostbite. I think North is right. Is has been one day. We need to know more. Than you can see Jamie or whoever you want." Bunny explained.

Jack turned his chair around and started to roll out of the room into the workshop.

(Line break)

Jack was holding his breath. He was planning to try to stand up. Whit his staff in his hand he sat on the tip of the wheelchair. He put his legs on the ground whit help of his arms. He took another deep breath, leaned forward to put more pressure on his staff and came forward. For one moment he stood.

The next he landed on the ground and he yelped in pain.

"JACK!" North and Bunny stormed the room in.

"Alright, I know now I really can't stand on my own." Jack said with a cranky voice.

"I am sorry comrade. We will find a way for you to do what you want to do. It just needs a little more time." North explained to Jack.

Jack looked depressed. "Can I go out and see if wind still wants to carry me?"

(Line Break)

Bunny pushed Jack to the big doors. A white landscape came before them. The wind blew trough Jacks hair. "Nice to see you wind!" Jack yelled exited.

"Why don't you ask the wind to carry you around the workshop?" Bunny asked. He gave Jack his staff.

"Wind, pick me up!" he said enthusiastic. The wind tried his hardest and got Jack out of his chair.

"I love you wind!" He yelled harder than ever to the wind. Just a few minutes later the wind dropped Jack.

"What happened mate? I thought it worked?" Bunny said.

"Wind, what happen?" Jack asked. The wind blew through his hair. It tried to explain what happened. Jacks face fell. "Oh, ok."

"What said the wind?" Bunny asked.

"She said that she can help me, but less than what she did. She is still able to take me to some places, but not to where ever I want to go whit her." Jack said sombre.

"Come on Jack, we will find a way." Bunny said hopeful.

"I hope so Bunny, I hope so."


End file.
